legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Langdon
In construction ?6?6?6?6?6?6 '?6?6?6''' ?6?6?6?6?6?6'' ?6?6?6?6?6 ''Murderous' ?6?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6?6 'Insidous' ?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6 'Cruel' ?6?6?6'' ''?6?6 'Hateful' ?6?6'' ''?6 'Arrogant' ?6'' ''< < - Now, the Anti-Christ is Born -> >'' ''?6 'Evil' ?6'' ''?6?6 'Loveless' ?6?6'' '''Michael Langdon is a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House and possibly will become an important or even major villain in later seasons. He is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the hidden but true primary & final antagonist in the upcoming crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular primary antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Also, Michael is one of the thirteen arch-villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, becoming an ally of Diabla / Eckidina KnightWalker, The Fallen and Order of Terror, and start the purge in Vatican in order to make way for his own glory, but later was backstabbed by Diabla and was forced to turned against her. After World War III, Michael remained his position as the Pope of a new born Fallen Catholic Church and started his next move of interfering time. He is the second influetial antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch, but was the most recurring antagonist ever in overall story. After his child form's destruction, Michael was sent to Hell, but not only the New Timeline he caused cannot be reverse, but also Michael's soul was proved to be so strong that it escaped its possible fate of turning into nothingness. Before his death, Michael splited the soul himself secretly into zillions of pieces and spreaded them across the whole Multi-Universe, and this act was never achieved by any major villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow before or after him, not even Moloch. Ichabod had forseen its influence and it will cause great suffering in future, and it will explained in Moloch Arc and future spin-offs. Therefore, it is arguable that Michael is completely destroyed after his final battle with Team Witness and the Spirit Guides. However, there is one thing is for sure: Even after his apparent death, Michael gets his last laugh... ''Overview Name '''Michael' /ˈmaɪkəl/ is a male given name that comes from Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl, meaning "Who is like God?". The name first appears in the Hebrew Bible in the Book of Numbers, 13:13 where Sethur the son of Michael is one of 12 spies sent into the Land of Canaan. The archangel Michael features in the Book of Daniel 12:1, and in the Quran as Mikaeel. He is considered a saint by the Catholic Church, Ethiopian Orthodox Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. For the Roman Catholic Church, 29 September is the feast day of the three archangels: Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. For the Eastern Orthodox Church, 8 November is the day of archangels Michael and Gabriel, and of the rest of the angels. It is ironic for an Anti-Christ to have a name of an incorruptable angel. His self-proclaimed title, "Tenebrae of the Center" have religious meaning in its "Tenebrae" part as well. "Tenebrae", meaning "shadow" & "darkness" in Latin, is a Christian religious service celebrated in the Holy Week within Western Christianity, on the evening before or early morning of Maundy Thursday, Good Friday, and Holy Saturday. Tenebrae is distinctive for its gradual extinguishing of candles while a series of readings and psalms are chanted or recited. The Roman rite of Tenebrae was widely observed in the Catholic Church, until liturgical reforms in the second half of the 20th century diminished the practice. Tenebrae liturgy traditions also exist in Anglicanism, Protestantism, and Western Rite Orthodoxy. His full name was also coincidentally named after a famous British Bass Singer. ''Coat of Arms - Originally belongs to Pope Leo X and other Medici Popes Medici_popes.svg.png Development Before the start of the storyline, Officer Candy Apple had already wanted to continue the currently inconclusive story concerned the original Michael Langdon (prensented in ''American Horror Story: Murder House) in his fan work. However, at first, he did not have intentions to make Michael the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure, as the role once belonged to Pandora of Sumeria. However, he then decided to make Michael the Unknown Figure and presented him as the second formost antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who became Moloch's companion. Beside every controversial Catholic Popes, Officer also drew inspirations from the well-known Damien Thorn in Omen and the real-life serial killer, Ed Gein, to construct Michael's life & personality. ''Complete Monster Proposel ''Michael Langdon, the ursurped Fifth Tribulation, is the son of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmond and conceived via raping. Being born by a ghost as his father, Michael is also an Anti-Christ of legends and a spawn for disaster. After crushing a Jack-O-Lantern to make a trick-or-treating child cry, Micheal set a horrid rule known as "Ten Anti-Commandments" and turned his worshipping of Anti-Gods into precisely worshipping Moloch, who had been already defeated for good by the Witnesses' team at that time. Then, he sacrificed his grandmother and Billie Dean Howard in front of the guests of Hotel Cortez as they were celebrating Halloween, encoraging them to break their promise not to kill anyone. He made a pact with James Patrick March and forced John Lowe to succumb him or he will slaughter Scarlett Lowe. Micheal proved himself by tainting so many blood on his hands, but he always wanted more, so he planned to put Roman Catholic Church under his control by assasinating every single popes by travelling through time, and he supported Nazi's Anti-Catholism presecutions. In the process, he nearly framed La Folia Rihavein for his crime and made a pact with Eckidina KnightWalker by lending her Grand Grimoire, but he soon outranked her in order to wipe August Corbin's existence and successfully summon the Horseman of Death, eventually causing Corbin's destined death. In the final showdown between him and the Witnesses' team, Micheal managed to change the history by locking Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hells and usurped her place as the Fifth Tribulation. He splited himself into thirteen Micheals and travelled to different eras in order to wreck havoc. Despite his young age, Michael is a horrid monster. Both Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane both felt repulsive about Michael Landon, this born-to-be-evil whose only goal is to made holy order into unholy oppressions of sadness. ''History Birth had, hinting Michael's born-to-be-evil personality.]]Michael was conceived when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. On December 21st, 2012, Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey Harmond), but she soon died after that. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. After three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. Childhood As he was a child, Michael was acknoledged about the evil story of the infamous serial killer, Bloody Face. He started to skin small animals alive since he was a child and took pride in killing his victims. However, as his dark nature was found by Billie Dean, she persuade Constance to take him to a relogious primary school. However, Michael despised God at his very own heart and often dreamed to be the leader of Christianity so that he can turn ideology of Christians into utter Satanism. Halloween Fire ''Scene presented in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final) In Arendelle Ten Commandsment Killer Anti-Catholism Pact with Eckidina KnightWalker Green Meanie More Coming Soon as the story proceeds. ''Data *''Name: Michael Langdon *''Nasionality: American'' *''Classification: Anti-Christ/Partial Human/Demon Prince/Evil Pope/Genocidal Tyrant'/Warmongering Dictator/Slaver/Omnicidal Destroyer/Sadistic Time Changer/False Hero/Neo-Nazi/Mastermind Genius''/''Complete Monster'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: 24 old'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, blood magic, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, the ability to manipulate and use energy both defensively and offensively, energy sensing, gets stronger after feeling fear and death, can travel through time and alter the timeline, can create several creature out of his own blood, charisma, acidic blood that can flowing through the gaps between the bricks'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance'' *''Destructive Capacity: Reality Solar level A+ (final form)'' *''Attack Range: 1000+Kvs - Planetary (final form)'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FTL+ 100000 faster than the sound itself (final form)'' *''Durability: Island level+ Can Survive super novas. Mortal Block +SSS'' *''Force: At least Class E+, likely higher'' *''Striking Strength: Class YJ+, likely higher;+ planetary Level'' *''Stamina: SuperSpirit+SAA; Can Fight for weeks'' *''Standard Equipment: The Grand Grimoire, Blood Moon Wicked pendant'' *''Intelligence: Very naturally gifted, extremely cunning, ruthless and sadistic, can easily manipulate the entire Christian world using salvation words.'' *''Notable Abyssals Attacks/Techniques:'' **''Blood Magic: Summon the Blood creatures out of his own blood, boil human's blood to kill them.'' *''Summary: Complete Monster / False Hero / Corrupt Priest'' *''IQ: 200'' Appearances Personality Usually, especially before he turned into Blood Moon Wicked, Michael is manipulative, calm and cunning. He has a sense of humor, and his jokes is not fraustrating or disturbing, but in fact they are ruse to make people feel closed and pleased, so that he could gain their trust. He also had his own logic of doing things that many could find it hard to understand. He despised God very much and sees Halloween costumes as crude things of "imposting" a demon. Michael is also deceitful and delusional, living inside his own lies. Michael claims and proves himself to be irredeemable and deny every single chances for him to achive his redemption, and thus he became irredeemable. He is such a diablolic person and even Sonia Nevermind hated him and feared him. He joins the KnightWalkers after becoming the Pope, but his selfish nature had revealed his true color - He only wants the KnightWalker Family to become his tool, and he even tried to control Diabla like he once did to Eckidina (thouh this time, he failed). After he was wounded by Luke Morales' pistol, Michael bleeded in his chest and then the blood tainted the pendant of Serilda on his chest, mutating him and revived him after he fell to his apparent death, also saving his soul before it reached the bottom of Triggers Hell. At this time, every composure within Michael had broke into pieces and he savagely attack Ichabod, Katarina, Sonia and others in spite of anger. He also claimed his goal to plunge the world into hell and chaos, a similiar goal to Eckidina, and proclaimed he will join the KnightWalker and shall not hide in his mask of false benevolence anymore. This utter insanity was stopped when Serilda (under Michael's control) and Blood Moon Wicked - M were destroyed and thus Michael was apparently defeated. Then, Michael returned to his cold and calm personality in order to become the new Pope of Fallen Roman Catholic Church, but he was still mentally unstable as a result of his mutation. The mutation had broke his false virtue once and for all, and he will hardly hide his true nature ever. Abilities Equipment *'' The Grand Grimoire'' - The black magic book written by the infamous English occultist, John Dee, and contained several spells including the Traveler's Spell and the Spell of Resurrection. **Even though it could unleash its horrendeous power, the Grand Grimorie could not unleash its full power since there are some very few pages missing at a point of time before 2036. These pages will be later retrieved by Michael during his time in Sleepy Hollow from Corbin's files during Conquest Arc took place. *Blood Moon Wicked Pendant' - The pendant was formerly worn by Serilda, which will grant its owner demonic power and mutation if it was tainted by its owner's blood. At some point, Moloch gave the pendant to Michael after they made their deal. After Micheal was wounded, the pendant permanantly merged with him, making him the Blood Moon Wicked. Forms Human Form Blood Moon Wicked - Standard Being the most human-like form in Micheal's Blood Moon Wicked Forms, Michael's '''Blood Moon Standard Form' is Michael's true body during Ichabod & Abbies struggle with Serilda and Katarina and her friends tried to run away from Michael's attack. In this form, Michael becomes a white-haired man with black suit and surrounded by blood-stained chains, and he can sink or surface from the pool of blood as he wish, so that he can teleport himself within the blood pool he made. The form's major weakness has two: One with the heat/fire and another concerned with Michael's puppet, Serilda, as Michael will feel the pain that Serilda felt. After Ichabod and Abbie ignited the dynamites within the tunnel which killed Serilda for the second and final time, Michael's standard Blood Moon Wicked Form sunk into the pool of blood and distorted / regenterated into Blood Moon Wicked - M. After Michael's apparent defeat, however, he managed to restore his standard form and returned back to Vatican to announce his papacy. ''Blood Moon Wicked - S (blood demon clones) The '''Blood Moon Wicked - S' is the smallest type of Blood Moon Wicked's non-standard form and the only type that can be destroyed with conventional firearms, though it takes quite a while. They appear as gooey versions of Michael's human form, and do not attack directly. Instead, they periodically grow boils full of acidic blood on their bodies, which burst when an opponent gets too near or when they are shot. They are incredibly resilient to damage and will continue to attack even when reduced to a head and lower torso. The best way to get rid of them is to weaken them with fire to the arms, head and upper torso, then get the resulting walking legs to kneel to open them up for a melee attack. It is worth noting that these blood demonic manifestations cannot be permanently destroyed. They simply melt into the red goo that constitutes them and are absorbed back into Michael's body. It is also worth noting that there are even smaller variants of Blood Moon Wicked which appear as three red eyes on a nodule. These are destroyed in a single hit. However, being too close to them can result in damage, as the eyes are filled with acidic blood. ''Blood Moon Wicked - M The '''Blood Moon Wicked - M' is a bizarre manifestation that appears as Micheal's spreading blood rapidly takes over the underground tunnel. It shows up in two forms: either a mass of arms growing out of the wall or a smiling Michael face with twitching eyes. The arms are little more than a nuisance and will slow his enemies down, but when coupled with a Face Michael they become exceedingly dangerous, as they will hold Katarina in place while the Face Michael devours her when comes closer to her The face is both disturbing and dangerous, as when it is approached it will quickly split into a three-lobed maw and chomp at the nearest threat. This can be prevented with constant gunfire, which will make it flinch, but it cannot be destroyed unless lightening a gunpowder barrel beside it. ''Blood Moon Wicked - L After Serilda's final destruction when Ichabod ignited some of the dynamites within the tunnel, Michael suffered from the sheer injury from Serilda's body that caused him great pain, and that also distorted his true body (standard form) and make it sink into the blood pool out of his will. However, this is not an end, since Micheal's true body will distorted into a gigantic face known as '''Blood Moon Wicked - L' that blocked Ichabod and his friend's way of escaping. This is Michael's one of the strongest forms and also the most disturbing form yet. It seems to be a direct manifestation of Anti-Christ itself, created to confront the Team Witness personally. In this form, Michael lost his composure once and for all, yelling that he hated Team Witness and would kill them, and his sheer insanity can never be reverse even after this form was destroyed. In this form, Michael had finally revaled his heart of madness under his handsome face and benevolent mask, revealing his true self as nothing but a insane, emotional and angry monster. It cannot be destroyed by conventional gunfire, this will only cause temporary damage that will quickly heal. It attacks by creating Blood Moon Wicked - S troops and by overinflating its eyes with blood, which burst and spray acid in a wide radius. In this form Micheal is nigh invincible, but the thinness of his distorted body proves to be his downfall when Katarina strucks a hole in his face with the Spear of Virtue (heated) and Ichabod destroys the remaining dynamites behind him with the old corssbow with fire arrows, breaking the monstrous face apart, burning and shattering the rest of Micheal's blood-stained flesh, and ending Michael's insanity for a while. After this form was destroyed, Michael's bodiless soul managed to cheat Leohart once again and retreat back to 2036 while regenerating his flesh, turning back into his standard Blood Moon Wicked Form, but not before vowing revenge on Katarina. ''Legion Form ''Main article: Michael Langdon's Legion Michael's Legion Form (also known as Moloch's Zealots, Michael Clones and Zillions Souls in One) is one of the secondary main antagonistic factions of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) and the right-hand faction of the United Kingdom of America, Moloch's Dark Empire in an alternate world. They took form after the end of Anti-Christ Saga, when Michael Langdon splited his soul into zillions of pieces in an attempt to trigger more mischives after being defeated and sent to Hell, forming numerous demonic ghosts that can possess people and influnced the Saga 6-13 of the whole story. The ghosts spreads themselves all over Multi-Universe like virus and kept corrupting people like spreading infectious disease, but many of them remain in Earth and time & space in order to harm every Michael's enemy and possess their close friends. They even have ability to harm saved souls. The demonic ghosts were all controlled by Michael, who watched everything while being tortured in the seventh floor of Hell, and continue assisting Moloch to destroy Team Witness, keep breaching realities, changing history and even secretly trying to outrank Moloch and enslave the whole Multi-Universe. After the final battle of humanity and saved souls against Moloch, the remaining fragment ghosts of Michael retreated into darkness right after Moloch's defeat, but they are still waiting for the chance for them to strike back again and waiting to continue Michael Langdon's endless madness through billions of years. Even after Isaac Westcott's defeat, Michael's Legion still exist anywhere in Multi-Universe. ''Goals LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga & The Corbin Files '' *''Kill Billie Dean Howard (succeeded)'' *''Become a companion of Moloch (succeeded)'' *''Become a warmonger in World War III (succeeded)'' *''Capture Hypnos (succeeded)'' *''Frame La Folia Rihavein (failed)'' *''Make La Folia return to the world's attention, including Aldegyr Kingdom (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate Dr. Frankenstein, Aerisi Kalinoth and Eckidina to make experimental monsters (succeeded)'' *''Kill Dr. Frankenstein (succeeded)'' *''Become a "noble" man with good publictity (succeeded)'' *''Force Sonia Nevermind to do his work forever (failed)'' *''Brainwash the vital people in Catholic Church (succeeded)'' *''Frame Acqua of the Back for a murder (failed)'' *''Light up English Civil War (succeeded)'' *''Destroy Sky Bus 365 and capture Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' *''Get the Grand Grimoire (succeeded)'' *''Become the Pope (succeeeded)'' *''Wage war in Europe behind the curtain (succeeded)'' *''Make Carissa usurp the British Throne (failed)'' *''Outrank Eckidina KnightWalker in his plan (sort of succeeded)'' *''Absorb with the Blood Moon Wicked and become supreme (indirectly succeded)'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau (failed)'' *''Kill Junko Enoshima (failed)'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane (failed)'' *''Kill Sonia Nevermind (failed)'' *''Kill La Folia Rihavein (failed)'' *''Banish Sister Mary Eunice to Hell (failed)'' *''Summon the Horseman of Death to kill Corbin (succeeded)'' *''Force Kyouko to kill Sonia via manipualting Terra (failed)'' *''Killed Matthai Reese (via Terra; completed)'' *''Fake his own suffer from attack to win support (succeded)'' *''Create a New Timeline by reversing Moloch's death under Henry Parrish's hand (succeeded)'' *''Kill Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA *Watch Eckidina and Katarina's fight while maintain his own power stablized (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate the war and outrank the KnightWalker Family (sort of completed)'' *''Prevent Fallen Roman Catholic Church falls apart from World War III (succeeded)'' *''Waiting for Eckidina's transformation into Diabla so that he can control her again without realizing the following consequence. (Eckidina transformed into Diabla, but Michael cannot control her anymore)'' **''Michael had forseen the transformation of Eckidina into Diabla via a vision, but he cannot forseen the existence of Fallen and his participate of this plot since at that time, he was unawared of Balam Alliance at that time.'' *''Manipulate the Order of Terror (failed)'' *''Purge the "heathens" within Vatican alongside the Order of Terror (completed)'' *''Stregnthen his omnipotence (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge the major mastermind behind the Order of Terror (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge the Balam Alliance (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Sith Empire (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Triggers Hell (succeeded)'' *''Indirectly benefit himself by devouring humanity's fear from the impact caused by Diabla's crimes (completed)'' *''Defeat Diabla when he realize that her power is far beyond his imagination (completed)'' *''Regain the Christian World's trust (succeded)'' *''Survive World War III (succeeded)'' *''Making false illusions of being redeemed while planning his next move (partly succeeded; deceived everyone expect Katarina, her friends and former Ultimate Despair members)'' ''Order of Strawberry Spin-off *Manipulate Lord Helio and Order of Florish (suceeded)'' *''Help Lord Helio to corrupt the former heroine, Selina Strawberry, into an insane fruit cultist leader (suceeded)'' *''Become the real leader of Order of Florish (suceeded)'' *''Strengthen his New Timeline (suceeded)'' *''Make Lord Helio bow to Moloch (suceeded)'' *''Summon the Withering Mourner (suceeded)'' ''Theme songs 'Main Theme' 'Theme 1' 'Theme 2' Quotes As a "Hero" *"Do you know? Romans don't buckle under strong pressure, and neither will I. We have seen this savage attack already. This is utterly an act of terrorism, a revenge from KnightWalkers for me foiling their plan last night, but I am not afraid of them at all. We will not be intimidated by the scum... that seek to reduce this great city of Rome to ruins."'' *''"To be honest, recently, I went back to New Orleans for two days since I don't know if a killer can become a Pope and I need to atone since I killed someone anyway. However, after knowing Junko had turned out to be alive and Katarina and her friends had disappeared, I went back immediately and helped the Church in searching Katarina and pursuing Junko. I did not declare my candidacy officially since I was trying to be modest these days, and I think I can find Katarina and her friends before the vote officially begins. However, after this day, I changed my mind. Those wicked KnightWalkers are forcing my hands! If the bad guys want to stop me running, if they want to force my hands, well, then I guess I got no choice... I will run for Pope."'' ''As the Unknown Figure *"You don't understand. You are not lonely anymore, Atticus. August Corbin doesn't deserve to be your friend. I do. This is a beginning of a whole new era. The world will be the puppet of eternal darkness, and no one will ever prevent it from coming. All you need to do, is trust me, with all you had..."'' *''"I hope this clarifies the chain of command, Misogi. Now, after I made a careful investigation, I believe there are still 13 people at large - three schoolgirls, Corbin's aprrentice and her sister, a false heroic bishop, a ghost nun, two monsters with free will, a mad princess, a warlock priest, a schoolboy and a self-righteous detective, but not for long! I hope they all BURN outside!"'' ''After revealing his true nature *"The answere is here, right here, staring you in the face."'' *''"Huh, you remember this, right? ... Yes, this is the KnightWalker visitor card! It's just a souvenir I gained when I stole your wallet. You are resorceful, La Folia. Now, say your prayers... We may never see each others ever again."'' *''"From the ashes of the old order and the fire of the old era, I will rise a new world brighter than before."'' *''"Still haven't had enough, huh? Even after losing all your minions - again? With your reputation within your kingdom before the war, I gotta say, I'd hate to a member of your citizens, Sonia! But where are my manners? I mean, really, I should be... 'Thanking' your men for being such - good - test subjects."'' *"You're right. It is. The full Blood Moon is about to arrive... and Demonic Redcoats will flood the streets. Déjà vu, girls, the Horseman revisiting, but this time... it won't be just one town. It will be the whole world!" *''"You got me unexpectedly... Well played. But... no one can stop the Horseman... now..."'' ''As Blood Moon Wicked (stablized) *"There will be only five existence in the world after the war is over - Angel, Demon Queen, war, power... and me. All of the existence in the world will bow to me and calls me Their Holiness. Now, everyone in the world shall witness my coronation. My long time dream has finally come true... No more pretense, no more heroic motives, no more faith. Two billions people will hail me. 131 nations and regions will kneel in front of me! Today, finally... THE CITY OF VATICAN IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' *''"Diabla, Diabla, Diabla... you are so wonderful, so wonderful that I hated to destroy you."'' ''As Blood Moon Wicked (rampage) *"OH! AHH! AHHHHH! AEGRHHHHHHERAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!..... Get over yourself, you little nun! Help me!? Argh! I am the future Pope! I don't need to atone to anyone! My plans are not failing! They are THRIVING! URGH!"'' *''"I will use Moloch's way to alter the Christianity order, and the Catholic Church will join the KnightWalkers. No matter how you resist this, Sonia, that Eckidina will still be pleased to let me join her! You know why? Because we both have dark sides..."'' *''"Soon, the entire fragile shell of this freakish time... and this filthy society... will COLLAPSE!!! After that, do you people know what will left in this world? Hehehe... hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHA! HAHA! NOTHING!!! HELL WILL RISE, AND CHAOS WILL REIGN!!!!! AND I, MICHAEL LANGDON, WILL BE THE KING OF A NEW WORLD!!!!!"'' *''"I... am... Michael Langdon..."'' *''"Constance... Constance..."'' *''"I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"'' *''"I'M THE FUTURE POPE! ME!!! DIE!!!!!"'' *''"YOU - ARE - A - PRETENDER!!!"'' *''"DIE, YOU FREAK! YOU MORON!!!"'' *''"You cannot kill me. I am supreme. I am so great. I am immortalized."'' *''"IT ISN'T OVER, THE RED HAIRED DEMON! I - WILL - FIND YOU!!!"'' ''List of Victims *His nanny † - Stabbed *Several kids and bullies in his school † - In different methods, like drowning *Lawrence Howard † - Strucked on the wall *666 police & citizens † - Burned *Billie Dean Howard † - Tortured, mutilated and later hanged *Constance Langdon † - Hanged *Kristoff's parents † *Kristoff - Stabbed (survived) *Igor (Dr. Frankenstein's former assistant) † - Sliced his throat and fed his corpse to animals *Dr. Frankenstein † - Suffered from the experiment's outcome and killed by Terra *Aerisi Kalinoth - Suffered from the experiment's outcome *La Folia Rihavein - Incrimination and deception *Several workers who tried to dismantle Braircliff † *Junko Enoshima - Stabbing her with spears (survived) *Biagio Busoni - Allow Junko to slice off his ear and brainwash him *Sonia Nevermind - Deception and threatening *Numerous casualities in Eurotunnel Bombing † *Casualities in English Civil War † *Lidvia Lorenzetti - Brainwash *Carissa - Brainwash *Several KnightWalker Alliance soldiers † - Poisoned with toxic darts *Hajime Hinata - Tortured and make him into Izuru *The whole Ultimate Despair *Two old citizens † - Stabbed *Fiamma of the Right - Brainwash and hand mutilation *Matthai Reese † - Attack by Michael & later killed by Terra *Pietro Yogdis - Incrimination and "protective" imprisonment *Agata † - Killed by a brainwashed Lidvia *Acqua of the Back - Incrimination *Maria Arzonia † - Burned (survived) and indirectly turned her into a Cyborg, causing her to die in process *Several Anglican nuns † - Tortured and poisoned *Katarina Couteau - Deception, torture *August Corbin † - Killed by the Horseman of Death *Misogi Kugawama - Torture, threat and abuse *Jeremy Stevens Furth † - Burned by Serilda Gallery LullabyClaw.jpg|Claw of the Anti-Christ? BlindDate.jpg|A horrible attack under the lake... by Michael Langdon? Antichrist01 6762.png|As a human (child) Rubber Man.png|As Rubber Man Green Meanie.jpeg|As Green Meanie, one of his favorite disguises Ahs-s2-art-2.jpeg|As White Nun / Sister White Rose BloodChain.jpg|Michael after his demonic Mutation Historical Museum Chicago Fire.jpg|Half of Los Angeles was burned down by Michael's supernatural power in Halloween, 2022. Antichrist by pedrodonini-d3dpcua.jpg rs2_28_05_13_by_kutty_sark-d671ub5.png KranzHelmetless.png Anime-man-Favim.com-467869.jpg Fire spell modified by cloudminedesign-d6rqry1-jumping-assassin-hooded-figure.jpg Hooded figure.jpg Hooded Figure Avatar.jpg Cloaked-Figure.jpg Cloaked figure.jpg Creepy-smile.jpg Bishou showing his Judgement Ring.jpg Ringwraith speedpaint by leseraphin-d5qufmn.png Prussia.full.186814.jpg 112 Afterbirth.jpg|Michael (right) after killing his nanny psycho_priest_by_fasslayer.png Demons by fasslayer.png|Michael's Legion Trivia AHS * Micheal is one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of ''American Horror Story is possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory might happen, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. * The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. * Micheal himself did not return in Hotel. However, Billie Dean Howard returned in Hotel''s epoligue, which set in 2022 when Micheal is ten years old. This implied that Billie Dean is yet to be Micheal's victim (if there is any possibility) even after the glimpse of the cruel fiend's nature started to appear. ** In that epilogue, everything seems fine. Therefore, the ten-year-old Anti-Christ is yet to show its horrid malevolence completely at that time (but it is just a theory). ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow * In this storyline, Michael has six fingers on each of his hands (12 fingers in all). * The child Michael shared similiar appearance to his father, Tate. * Michael's true debut is in the second episode of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc, while disguised as the evil version of Peter Pan, and he is the hidden driven force of Eckidina & Frankenstein Sub Arc in the first season. ** As the Unknown Figure, he "debuted" in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Outcast. ** As himself (under his false hero mask), Michael "debuted" in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux. * Michael is one of the darkest villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being its fourth darkest antagonist. ** Moloch ** Lolth ** Hidden One ** Michael Langdon ** Emperor Mateus ** Jasmine Porcelain ** Lady Van Tassel ** James Patrick March ** Terra of the Left ** The Arzonia Brothers ** Psyllis Peach ** Tiamat ** Valindra Shadowmantle ** Ancitif ** Vanifer ** Melancholia ** Fiamma of the Right * He and Moloch are the only two tribulations that battled against Katarina Coteau. * Michael Langdon's rule as the Fallen Pope is inspired by (and combined with) the crimes of eight most controversial popes recorded on The Bad Popes, which is a 1969 book by E. R. Chamberlin documenting the lives of eight of the most controversial popes (papal years in parentheses): **Pope Stephen VI (896–897), who had his predecessor Pope Formosus exhumed, tried, de-fingered, briefly reburied, and thrown in the Tiber. ***Michael attempted to assasin the former Pope, though failed. He also order Terra to torment and torture Pietro to make him abandon his papacy. **Pope John XII (955–964), who gave land to a mistress, murdered several people, and was killed by a man who caught him in bed with his wife. ***Michael abducted several female Anglican Church members in an attempt to abuse them, murder them and/or corrupt them with a bribe of land. In the final showdown, Ichabod managed to kill the baby Michael in its bedding with Katarina's help, thus ending the future Michael's life. **Pope Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045, 1047–1048), who "sold" the Papacy. ***Michael did not "sold" his papacy, but he planned bribed some corrupt clergies to win support to earn papacy. Therefore, he is sort of "buying" papacy. Anyway, they both committed simony. Fortunately, his plan was busted when a "laundry" in Sicily (owned by Novosic Kingdom) was hit by the former God's Right Seat (pre-corruption) and local police. **Pope Boniface VIII (1294–1303), who is lampooned in Dante's Divine Comedy. ***Like Boniface VIII, Michael was corrupt and untrustworthy. He was also destinied to be condemned in the Hell. **Pope Urban VI (1378–1389), who complained that he did not hear enough screaming when Cardinals who had conspired against him were tortured. ***Michael enjoyed hearing screaming while some clergies were tormented by Terra, and like Urban VI, he complained that he did not hear enough as well. **Pope Alexander VI (1492–1503), a Borgia, who was guilty of nepotism and whose unattended corpse swelled until it could barely fit in a coffin. ***Michael made many of his close companions into Bishops and Cardinals, but unlike Alexander VI, he had no children. **Pope Leo X (1513–1521), a spendthrift member of the Medici family who once spent 1/7 of his predecessors' reserves on a single ceremony. ***Michael enjoyed lavish and extravagant ceremony and spent a lot of money with no qualm for warmonging. **Pope Clement VII (1523–1534), also a Medici, whose power-politicking with France, Spain, and Germany got Rome sacked. ***Prior becoming the Pope, Michael worked with KnightWalker Family during World War III in order to win their support. While controlling his 12 fragments, Michael also worked with the Borgias and had many places in different eras sacked. * Michael has more aliases than any villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow except Moloch. However, Moloch does not take disguise, so Michael has the most amount of disguises than any other villains in the story. * The stroyline counterpart's Micheal can turn into a green reptilian creature similiar to the creature from Black Lagoon, and this is inspired by two American Horror Story season 6 trailers, "Lullaby" and "Blind Date". It is later revealed that he took the Green Meanie mantle as well. * Even if being Pure Evil, Michael still has some likeable quailities, like his mature, manipulative and cunning personality. He also despises Eckidina's spoiled nature despite being working with her. * Michael takes the mantle of most of the monstrous creatures and/or serial killers from AHS and both serial killers from Scream Queens. * Since the New Timeline and the birth of Fallen Roman Catholic Church is unchangeable even after Michael's child form was destroyed, Michael is ironically the only member of the 13 Tribulations who eventually gets his last laugh after demise. ?6?6?6?6?6?6 ''Licencious' ?6?6?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6?6?6 'Abonomate' ?6?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6?6 'Notorius' ?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6 'Greedy' ?6?6?6'' ''?6?6 'Demonic' ?6?6'' ''?6 'Ominous' ?6'' < < - Who can stand against him? -> > ''?6 '''''Negative?6 ?6?6 ''?6?6?6'' ?6?6 Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters Hailing from the American Horror Story Universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins Category:Masked Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incriminators Category:Thieves Category:Non Humans Category:Multipliers Category:Dark Lords Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Bigger Bads Category:OCs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drowners Category:The Caligula Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Necromancers Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Imposters Category:Child Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Kids who have matured Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Public Enemies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Knight Templar Category:Devils Category:False Hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Possessors Category:Empowered Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Bombers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Liars Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hooded characters Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Handsome Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Child Haters Category:God haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trapster Category:Mutants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Superhumans Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Controller Category:Animal Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Narcissist Category:Dictators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemies Category:Spree Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Omnipotents Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Cannibals Category:Soul Stealers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Size Shifter Category:Whip-Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Likable villains Category:Warlocks Category:Scar Barers Category:Love Haters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Triggers Hell Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Order of Terror Category:Balam Alliance Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Caped Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fusion Form Category:Alternate Form Category:Murderers Category:Fascists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Polluters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Social Darwinist Category:Sociopaths Category:Faceless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Young Adults Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Misanthropes Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Energy beings Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Former Humans Category:The Undead Category:Wraiths Category:Cataclysm Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths